can get rid of
by IrvinGirl
Summary: hinata is so happy she going to live californa again with her friends and family. what happens when she meets a jerk who she cantget rid of. and an old forgotten crush starts to like her? drama. Finished unless you want me to continue.
1. coming home

disclaimer i dont own naruto there isnt going to be sasuhina in this chapie just hinata. hinata a little ooc

*****************************************************************************************

*ring* ring*ring*

"hello"

"temari this is hinata"

"oh hey hina how you doing i miss you so much"

"yeah me too but i need to complain to someone you ready"

"i'm all ears"

"okay" *deep breath* "you wont believe what happened to day well for starters it was extra hot today and i was hoping it would rain but it never did so the coach said we were playing outside. everything was fine until this kid who had to be on steriods comes up to bat. he hits the ball way across the field past all the players. but that wasnt the bad part "

"so what's the bad part"

"the coach decides that we're going inside at that moment and sends me to get the ball"

"why you?"

"cause i'm the fastest runner on the track team"

"oh what's so bad about that"

" the ball was still flying! so i'm jogging toward the ball when it goes over a both the fence surronding the field"

"ouch"

"yeah so i tell the coach and he says that's the last ball go get it and i said no way. so he says if i dont he write me up for disobedience!"

"no way " *laughing*

"yes so i had to hop both the fences running as fast as i can when it rolled somewhere. so i see this dog with the ball!! "

"no way" *rolling on the floor*

"so i had to chase it 3 BLOCKS!"

"i cant breathe"

"and when i fianally get back it's time to go home but the car was broke so i had to walk home. dude i was sweating in places i didnt even know i could sweat. it was disgusting. "

"...."

"temari?"

" oh my god you reallyhad a bad day"

"but the worst part is my dad calls and says i'm moving back to californa with him"

"you idiot"

"what?"

"that's good i live in californa so does ino"

"oh right"

"but i wont be able to see you guys cause i'm going to this presijust(sp) highschool called Sanin High "

"OMG i go we go there!"

"no way!!"

******************************************************************************************

"where's hinata" i asked

"over there sir" the guy answered pointing

"doing what?" i asked

"getting aquainted with that guy sir" i could tell he didnt know what to say

"hmp go get her now" i comanded

"yes sir" he said putting the rest of luggage in and walking toward hinata.

when he came back with hinata. she hopped in the car smiling. okay a few hours ago she was saying how she hated me and california. now she's so happy. why?

"why so happy?" i frank so what

"cause i'm moving back to california with my family. isnt that a reason to be happy? " she said cheerfully

okay now something is wrong.

"i thought you hated california" i stated

"i did"

"a boy?"

"nope"

"you're going to get me back by spending up my credit cards, something along those lines "

"i did think about that but no"

" yamanaka and sabuka"

"bingo"

"dont get hurt"

"yes sir"

****************************************************************************************

the first part was hinata and temari talking the second hinata and her dad

review please


	2. mornings

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto**

**Plz enjoy**

************************************************************************************

**Sasuke pov**

I rush down the stairs. Toward the kitchen when itachi said "sasuke stop". I looked over to the couch where he was. "Why are you whispering?" I asked. "I... just don't go into the kitchen," he said. "Why?" I asked as I looked into the kitchen. When I saw my dad and this woman hav.... great my midnight snack came up. "Crap" I said.

Itachi got up from the couch and left "I'm going to work," he said. "Itachi" I called. "Yeah" he said back. "Where are my keys?" I asked. He looked at me "on the island" he said leaving. "Need a ride?" he asked. "I'll walk"

Crap.

I need my keys. I took a deep breath and walked toward the kitchen. "Sasuke! What are you doing here!" my dad yelled. "Uh in case you didn't know I live here," I said in that 'duh' voice. "Boy! I-" I cut him off "where are my keys?" the girl pulled down her shirt and pointed to a heap of stuff. "He cleared th-" I cut her off too. "No, no, no I don't want to know." I sifted through the pile and got my keys. Great. Untouched. "Sasuke! Don't you dare-"

"I hear ya," I said walking out the door. I hopped into my car and drove off.

What crappy morning.

**Hinata pov, hinata pov, hi ho the dairy-o, hinata pov**

Great I wake up super early because I'm not used to the time difference. I put on a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top. With my favorite blue plaid mini with black tights under it and my black filas. i grabbed my black jacket then ran down stairs. first day of school. when i got down the stairs my dad called. "hinata come here" i ran in the family room. "do you have a license?" he asked. "yes sir, why?" i asked. "here" he threw me some keys. "you bought me a car?" i asked suprised. hanabi ran out of the kitchen. " no way!" she shouted. "yeah see you later" he kissed our foreheads then left. (an: this guy must be rich **crowd:** naw) "hinata take me to school" hanabi said excited. "let's go" i said locking the door.

(in the car)

"hinata slow down!" hanabi cried (an: never think you hear that from her)

"what? why?" i asked confused

"cause you're spee-"

before she coulld finish her sentence we heard sirens. i pulled over. when i did i young officer came out of his car and strolled over. he looked around his twenties.

"hey ma'am you're aware you were speeding right" he asked

" my sister just told me" i said

"can i see yor lisence?" he askd smiling akwardly.

i handed it to him and he smiled again. this guy is wierd.

"so you're from australia" he said

"yeah i went to school there"

"where you headed?"

"to school but first i'm taking my sister"

he handed me back my lisence. "this is a warning okay" he said

"thank you" i said driving slower until i got hanabi to school. i pulled up to school when i saw ino waiting. i get out of the car and they rushed to me.

"hinata! what took you so long?! dont you drive like super fast?! and who's car are you driving?! why am i yelling?! and how come we're not screamming and hugging?!" ino asked

"i'd had to take hanabi to school and i got pulled over. question 2 yes. question 3 mine my dad bought it for me. question 4 i dunno. question 5 because you're asking me all these questions."

"where's temari? " i asked

"she's sick" ino answered

"oh what a bum-" i shrieked.

****************************************************************************************

ha ha cliffy. what do you think happened? well next chappie we are starting off with sasuke pov then maybe ino pov with a side of short gaara pov. and naruto pov for desert and a little friction.

Review please and if you have, any questions put them in your review.

Hope you enjoyed


	3. omg

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto**

**Plz enjoy **

**oh and thank you for who ever reviewed!**

************************************************************************************

**Sasuke pov**

I'm hating this morning when I see this really hot chick. So I walk over to her while she's talking to her friend. I wrap my arms around her waist and she shrieked. I chuckled and smirked rubbing my cheek against hers. (an: he doesn't even know her name or who she is) i'm such a flirt.

She blushed I could feel the heat on her cheek.

"Uchiha! Get your hands off her!" her friend screamed at me.

"Oh hey Yamanaka I didn't notice you" I said my nose trailing up her neck.

"s-stop" the girl stuttered.

"Why?" I asked my hand trailing up her legs wait i feel fabric.

"why do i feel fabric? your covering up all the skin i wanna see and touch " i whispered in her ear my hand still crawling up her legs.

" i know" he muttered slapping my hand.

"then how come you do it anyway" i asked my breath ticking her ear.

"C-cause" she answered.

"What's your name?" I asked

"piss off" ino said as if that was really her name.

"screw you yamanaka. I just wanted her name," I said

"well cant you ask like normal people?" ino asked

"i just did" i answered my hand trailing up her leg in the process pulling up her tights.

ino huffed and the girl slapped my hand again.

"stop that" i said

"no" she said firmly pushing her tights back down.

"fine. all i want is your name baby" i told the girl.

"get a life uchiha!" ino screamed

"ino quit screaming" she shushed. ino huffed.

"umm do you mind letting go of me?" she asked

"yes" i said

and then she huffed. "why?"

"cause i want your name and you wont give it to me" i said one hand rubbing her stomach.

"my name is hinata, can you let m-me go now?" she asked

"hmmm i dunno"

"please we're going to be late" she pleaded

"alright" i turned her around and pressed my lips on hers. she gasped and i slipped my tongue into her mouth exploring. she tried to pull back one second then the next she was moaning into the kiss. she broke the kiss and ino pulled her away. i licked my lips...

me likie

she's mine

******************************************************************************************

**ino pov**

i dragged her to the office. we got her schedule and locker number. we went to her locker.

"hinata!" i screamed

"ino." she said quitely

"you actually gave that jerk your name! and he kissed you! i cant believe him! augh whatever!" i told her.

"stay away from him okay." i told her.

"okay but why?" she asked.

(an: i totally forgot about backpacks but what ever i dont think they need them she'll have a small one later)

we started walking to my locker. i put my stuff in. and pulled out what i needed.

"numba one he's a bad boy. sure he's smart and sexy and can hold his own but he's bad news. all these girls claim to love him and if you get involved they'll get angry. especiallly sakura." i explained.

"who's sakura?" she asked

"his biggest fan-girl she loud and has pink hair" i said

"but foget her how was it?" i said walking her to class.

"was what?" she i asked

"you can be so slow sometimes hina that's what make you so cute" i said pinching her cheek.

"ino stop" she whined

"the kiss dummy" i said.

"it was wierd" she said. i wasnt expecting that i heard he was a good kisser.

"why?" i asked

"because i wanted it but i didnt. it was like i knew i shouldn't be kissing him because i barely even know him. but when i felt he stud scrape my tongue i couldnt help it." she explained. oh no not good. he might actually get her.

"anyway i have a friend named ten ten if you get a choice sit by her" i told hinata. she nodded.

" well go ahead i dont have this class with you i'll see you next period" i said smiling she smiled back. i hugged her. this may be the last time.

they're are going to slaughter her. i hope she sits next to tenten.

******************************************************************************************

**garra pov**

sasuke is telling me about this hot girl he just met. "how long is she going to last?" i asked

" i'm serious this time she really hot" he said. i looked at him and laughed hard. he glared at me.

"you've been through 6 girls this week and it's only thrusday" i stated as a matter-of- factly

"shutup" he glared. i kept laughing. and wiped a fake tear as girl walked into the class.

"that's her" he said and i looked. "oh she is hot" i said. "i know" he said. the teacher sat her in the front of the class next to some girl with two buns.

"you know who she is right ?" i asked reconizing who she was.

"hinata?"

"she's neji's cousin" i said.

"so" he said

"you cant just play her like those other girls"

"why?" he asked

"you're going to get you're ass kicked"

this is screaming drama.

( an: that was longer than i expected not really)

******************************************************************************************

**(an: okay so i changed my mind short naruto pov and small hina pov)**

**naruto pov**

so the teacher is intoducing this new girl. and she's really hot. wait did he just say hinata. what happened to her. she really grew up. kiba said she used like me. i hope she still does. she's so hot i have to tried her out. so from now on she's mine and i'll make sure everybody knows after class.

*****************************************************************************************

**hinata pov**

well class isnt that bad. i was lucky the teacher sat me by tenten she's really nice. but i can't escape the filling i'm being watched. i shook it off just ignore it i thought. the bell rung and i gathered my stuff and left. i looking for ino when someone glomped me from behind.

*********************************************************************************************************

**cliffie. who could it be naruto or sasuke. or somebody else... dun dun daaaan**

**okay that was uber short but hey.**

**so were going to have hinata pov for starters. then i'll make it up as i go okay!**

**so yeah review! plz! hope you enjoyed.**


	4. i'm who's?

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto**

**Plz enjoy**

************************************************************************************

**hinata pov **

i think i'm going to pass out. someone is hugging me and it's not ino, ten ten, or temari it's a guy. what if he's a teen kidnapper and want to make me his slave forever. what if he's a terrorist and wants me as a hostage. what if he's a day murderer and wants to squeeze the life outa me for fun. he is hugging pretty tight.

(**an:** that was outa the blue

**kakashi: **it could happen

**an: **yeah right you're insane

**kakashi:** but i'm cool

**an: **true back to the story )

"hinata!" he shouted wait "lee?" i asked. "yeah you remember me!" he shouted again letting go of me. i turned to him "stop shouting" i said quietly. "huh why i-" he said loudly "sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" i shushed. geez what is with this guy and being loud. he rubbed the back of his neck "sorry" he said

"for what?" a voice asked. voice that i know too well.

*****************************************************************************************

who is it? who could it be? well you'll have to wait until you scroll down. thought i was going to put next chappie. well that would have been a bummer wouldn't it? but i'm nice ao i'll sacrifice to write more

**we will be continuing hinata's pov i think a majority will be hinata pov enjoy hinata pov. ( okay a bit repetitive)**

"well-" lee began. "um i dont mean to rude but why are you here?" i asked. "cause i see some guy all over my chick" he said.

"your chick?" i asked

"your chick" lee said with a wierd vibe coming off him

"your chick?" some girl passing by said on the phone "i thought you loved me"

we all looked at her feeling akward. well me and lee felt akward. she stopped noticting our stares "what" she said. prep i could tell. "you ruining our arugement" the guy who i never got his name but he almost raped me this morning said. (an: guess who)

"anyway" he said "yes MY chick" he said pulling me next to him. his hand around my waist

"oh my gosh hinata i didnt know you were engaged in a youthful relationship with-" lee shouted

"stop shouting!" i shouted

"well you're shouting" the guy pointed out

"i know cause he's shouting" i said

"that doesnt-"

"make sense i know" i cut him off

"gosh oh my" lee said

"what?" the guy asked

"you guys match perfectly" lee stated

"what? no we dont. i dont even know his name" i said in defense

"sasuke uchiha" he said

why does that name ring a bell. sasuke uchiha... sasuke uchiha... "sasuke uchiha!" i snapped in realization. "you jerk! you stole-" i shouted he was smirking. that jerk!

"her what?" another came into the screen. what the who is he.

"why are you here?" sasuke asked bluntly.

"cause i walk outa class and see you all over my chick." he replied.

"okay what?" i asked

"your chick?" sasuke asked there was something in he voice that made me uneasy.

"yeah. my chick." he said

"okay what?" lee and i said at the same time.

"what makes you think that?" sasuke asked

"i saw her first and besides i've know her longer." he said

"i've know her as just as long as you naruto." sasuke said

"oh naruto! i remember used to like you..." i said and sasuke frowned. "but then that thing with neji and ... sasuke..." i continued blushing sasuke smirked. "okay never mind" i said

"what thing?" naruto asked frantically

"wait why isnt the bell ringing?" lee asked

omg he's right i gotta get to class "i dont kn-"

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg

great i'm late on the first day

(in the office )

"whew i thought we where never gonna get this thing to work"

"yeah high five!"

"uh no"

******************************************************************************************

okay so the whole thing was hinata pov. hope you dont mind. plz review

next chappie is giong to be something every shy girl is uneasy about

**P.E**


	5. for little ol me

**Disclaimer I don't own ****naruto**

**Plz**** enjoy**

************************************************************************************

**hinata pov**

so i walk in to gym class i'm glad i'm on time. when the teacher pops out of nowhere. "give me a heart attack" i mummbled. ""do you like track?" he asked. "um sure" i managed. "are you good?" he asked. "well i was 5 in the top ten at my old school in australia" i said. "great!" he shouted. i flinched i know something bad is about to happen. "congradulations you're on the track team.'meet the rest of the track team. the meet is next week. " he explianed quickly. wow that was a mouth full. wait what!

the three brought me over to some to a spot where nobody was. "wait we going to have some kinda secrect meeting or something that's why are we over here" i said trying to figure why they were dragging me away. " no so nobody would get in the way" the tallest one said. "of wha"

somebody save me! these girls are CRAZY. i'm in a death trap! i think i'm gonna pass out. i've been jump roping for... for forever. my legs hurt so bad. "okay break." one of the rope turners said. "yeah let's !" i said on the floor gasping for air. i thought free time was supposed to be fun. the leader tossed me a bottle of water i took a long swig then got up. "well i'm gonna go ahead and" then i just ran. i have to get away or my legs will fall off.

"hinata!" they yelled running after me. i ran faster. i need to someone to stop them. i dodged a basketball. okay i hate to admit it but i need sasuke. ca-rap.

"sasuke!" i screamed running around the court. he had just finished a lay-up. he jogged over to his team probaly quiting. then ran over to the side of the court they werent using and smirked. when i reached him he was sitting down and i jumped right on him. the girls stopped.

"umm hinata come on we have to finish practicing" the tallest one said.

i know i'm going to regret but i have to get cuddley. if they think he's my boyfriend they might understand and leave me alone. snuggled my face in his shirt. woah he's not even sweaty from earlier. he smells good.

"hinata?" she said.

"huh" i said snapping out of my trance blushing. he smirked. aw man i just embaressed myself in front of him again.

"what's wrong with you?" one girl asked.

"he really smells good" i said ramdomly. sasuke smirked again.

"well... we have to practice" the leader said

"but i wanna stay with s-sa-sasu-ke" i stuttered blushing. okay they are never going to believe me i can barely even say his name. sasuke played with the hem of my skirt. i wanted to slap his hand so bad. but then they really wont believe me.

"we dont believe-" they started

when i felt his finger tug my panties. i jumped up "sasuke! what's wrong with you!" i screamed

he shrugged "it's a habbit i cant get rid of. i'm just so curious cause you're so hot" he explained

"oh" i blushed. wait what am i doing?! "nice trick sasuke i almo-" then a guy pulled me into his chest. dont panic. not panicing. why does this always happen to me.

"sasuke you better keep your hands off my woman." he said. oh no it's naruto. this is going to get real bad real fast.

"i thought you were sniffing that pink haired hore's ass" sasuke said

"she's not a hore unlike your mom "

sasuke got up. "wanna run that by me again?" he asked cracking his knuckles. oh no. oh no. oh no.

"i sai-" before naruto could even finish sasuke had punched him in the face. naruto fell back from the pressure.

"thadz id" he yelled jumping on sasuke.

**************************************************************************************************

**gaara pov**

so i'm playing poker when i hear naruto yell. i look over to see what the idiot is doing now when i see him and sasuke fighting. come on this is the 5th fight this week sasuke. first a goth, then a band member, the gay boy cheerleader, the instigater and now naruto.

"alright full house. i win." i said. the other guys grumbled. i grabbed all the bills and stuffed them in my pocket.

"keep the change" i said not bothering to pick up the silvers and ran over and pulled sasuke off naruto. naruto's nose was bleeding he spit out a couple teeth. okay i need to get him away from naruto. i dragged him into the locker rooms. and pushed him on a bench. "chill" i said. and sasuke took some deap breaths. "good" i went in my locker and got out a towel and threw it to him and he wiped his mouth.

"what happened" i asked

"that douche had the nerve to call my mom a hore" he said through gritted teeth

"sorry i stopped you then" i said talking about sasuke's mom that's suicide.

"it's cool so where's hinata" he asked

"i dont know she was trying to decide who to go after you or naruto" i started

"and she picked naruto" he said flatly

"no she couldn't come in the guys locker room. i think she got someone to take him to the nurse " i said knowing that would cheer him up. he smirked.

"sorry bout messing up your game how much did you get?" he asked

"20 dollars" i said dully "you owe me"

"i know but now i have to tend to my chick" he said walking out of the locker room.

all i can do is quietly shake my head and follow him

****************************************************************************************

was it wierd. anyway next chappie will be crazy. a time skip to the weekend. the uchiha's are having a dinner party and anyone who's anybody will be there. like the hyuga's. review plz thank you all my reviewers! much love


	6. geesh!

**Disclaimer I don't own naruto**

**Oh and sorry for update so late. I was away from the pc for a while.**

**Plz enjoy**

************************************************************************************

**Sasuke pov**

I hate dinner parties. I took a swig of my drink and studied the crowd. I hate crowds. Trying to drown out the noise and the giggling girls around me I took another swig. "Woah sasuke you can sure hold a drink down" one of them said. They all giggled. Then itachi sits down. "Hello ladies um could you do me a favor?" he asked politely. "Sure" they giggled he smiled "piss off" he said flatly. They gasped offended and left. "Thanks" I muttered about to take another swig but his took my glass and downed it. "No more understand," he asked "yeah" I answered dully. "Good" he said.

"That girl... you hate, has pink hair right?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?"

"And a very slight tan?" he asked pulling out a magazine.

"Yeah why?" I asked

"Green eyes and she dresses really, um... what's the word. Flashy?" he asked

"That's her"

"Sajura...Harano?" he asked

"Its name is Sakura Haruno."

"Isn't that her over there?" he said flicking his finger towards a family walking in. I glanced in the direction to see the devil herself. Oh, no. she bounced over. "Hey sasuke" she said in a flirty tone. "hn." I hned. "You look like you're dying to ask me to dance," she said cheerfully. "Now why the f-" I feel some body watching me. Glaring holes into my head. I glanced in that direction to find my mom glaring me down.

**And the glare says...*drum roll***

**Sasuke you better be nice or ****ELSE!**

I turned my head back around. Stupid mom. With her be nice or else glares. I gulped and I glanced over at itachi for help. But that butt just ignored me. Pretending that magazine was that interesting. Stupid butt of a brother. "Yeah let's dance," I mumbled. She shrieked and as soon as we got on the dance floor, a slow song came on. Just great. Whoop die do.

*******************************************************************************************

**Hinata pov**

Daddy said we have to go to this important dinner party. It is like anyone who's anybody will be there so you know the Hyugas are going to make it. Plus mommy and the hostess Mrs. uchiha are good friends so it would be rude not to attend. Something inside of me is telling me this is going to be a bad experience. Maybe it's the fact that my dress is making me uncomfortable in more than one way. I mean I'm just not used to mid-thigh yet. But mommy was insisting that I should wear it. She said my legs looked so great in them and that's what I'm afraid of. Guys like when a girl show a lot of leg especially...*gulp* sasuke. This is going to be a mess.

However, when I get to the party I'm so happy to see sasuke dancing with that pink headed girl. What's her name again... Sajura Harano. I don't know I'll have to ask Ino. I walk over to a table and sit down when someone taps me. Naturally, I jumped. Man why am I the person who always gets surprised. I turned to see who it was. "Temari!" I shrieked. "Hinata!" she shrieked back. And we hugged. When another person tapped my shoulder. "Can I get in?" Ino asked. "Sure but it might cost ya" Temari said laughing. Then Ino and I started to laugh with her as Ino got into the hug. "No I was serious," Temari said as she stopped laughing and hugging.

"Whatever" Ino retorted, "must you always ruin the moment?" Ino asked.

"Who's gonna do it if I don't" Temari asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question right hinata," Ino said.

"Ino's right," I said.

"But if the question is rhetorical then I'm not really answering a question with a question because you know the answer right hinata." Temari said.

"I guess that's true," I said in that now that I think about it voice.

"but, if you ask a rhetorical question that I already know the answer to that will be the only answer I know because you haven't answered my question right hinata" Ino said

"Umm I-"

"- but if that question answers your question then you'll have two answers still, right hinata"

"I um-"

"But you can't answer a question with a question" Ino reminded her

"I just did" Temari retorted

"No you-"

I just zoned out. They can really get into those debates. I mean they will forget about anything else because they are so involved. And if you try to break them up it's going to get heated. Someone tapped me. Gosh, what is with people and tapping me? Well it could not be worse then listening to these two. I smiled but when I saw who it was, I my face fell. "What I don't get a hug?" he asked. "Um no" did I say that aloud? I thought I thought that rudely but I said it instead. "Feisty, I like It." he said "okay." I said, "Anyway I thought you were dancing with Sajura Harano," I said. "Keyword baby was. Besides I wanted to dance with hinata Hyuga," he said back. "Keyword baby, wanted" geesh I'm cool.

"Why won't you dance with me?" he asked. He sounded so sincere that it really made me think about it.

"Because... you like to touch my legs and they're very...exposed," I said saying the first thing that came to mind

"Do you like when I touch your legs?"

"n-no"

"Then I won't"

Okay. Jerks are not supposed to act this way. Jerks are supposed to be... well, jerks. You know woman users. It makes me want to go ahead and have a quick dance.

"oka-" I started when that pink-headed girl came up and interrupted me.

"Sasuke come on. I've been looking everywhere for you" she said in a very flirty voice. She tossed her hair, sat very close to him, and started to lean on him. It was weird but something inside of me burned. It made me want to get her away from him so bad.

"Well sasuke promised me a dance and I trust he's a man of his word," I said looking at him as twirled a piece of my hair and licked my lips trying to be as flirty as I could. Sakura growled as sasuke got up and grabbed my hand. "She's right it would be rude of me to break my promise," he said pulling me away. I turned my head and smiled "see ya" Sakura just growled at me. I knew I'd pay for this later but for cares.

"Do you know how hot you are? It's killing me. I just want to" he trailed off smirking as he pulled me into his chest. Oh god. I blushed hard. He's so sexy! No, no, what am I thinking! He's a pervert! But he's so HOT.

"You're such a pervert." I stated.

"But you like when I'm this way" he said kissing my earlobe. I shivered with unwanted pleasure. I blushed harder. "See, I told you so," he said.

"No I don't. I'm not some kinky slut," I said in defense.

"I would have a lot of fun if you were," he mumbled

"Shut. up" I said stomping on his foot.

"Violent. That's not very lady-like." He pretended scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey the song is over break it up" a voice said that happened to be my

************************************************************************************************

**Cliffy. Lol. Sorry again about taking so long I've been sick. I hope you enjoyed thx for reviewing and all. It makes me feel so warm. Okay cut the soapy sh- censored.**


	7. sprung

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Disclaimer I don't own naruto.**

********************************************************************************************

**Hinata pov**

"Hinata you heard me break it up. I am so bored and I need some entertainment," Hanabi said. Crap Hanabi. I stood there. "Ahem, hinata let's go I said I'm bored." Hanabi said looking at her nails. I glanced at sasuke he was glaring the crap out of Hanabi. He looked so aggravated. "Um hinata, why aren't you moving" Hanabi asked flipping her hair and looking up at me. "Look you little bi-" sasuke started. I yanked him to the side "sasuke you can't just curse her out she's my sister." I whispered frantically. "I don't give an f-" he started again.

"Keep it clean, please," I said. I glanced over at Hanabi she tapped her foot.

"No promises. That thing you call your sister is acting like you're a freaking dog when you're way better than that and I'm not supposed to get mad" he seethed. "I can't kick her ass so what am I supposed to do?" he asked

"I don't know. But if you curse her out she'll tell my dad how some guy I was with cursed her out then I'll be the big bad girl slut and she'll the sweet little victim." I said in a sudden outburst.

"Stay. Here." He commanded. Who's treating me like a dog now. "I heard that thought," he said as he walked toward Hanabi. Oh gosh. A few minutes later Hanabi put on her fake cry and ran back over to my dad. Great.

**Sasuke pov**

"What did you say to Hanabi?" hinata asked. "Nothing important" I said. "I'm so dead. That little troll put on that fake ass cry act. Then everyone's in my goddamn face about shit I don't want to hear" she ranted. I smirked. "Tsk, tsk, hinata and you tell me to keep it clean," I said. She blushed "I'm sorry it just slipped. Part of me just doesn't want to take people's crap anymore," she said. "Well embrace it, that's teenage rebellion," I informed her.

"Sasuke." One of my many rivals seethed

"Neji" I said calmly. Getting ready for the glare down that was going to start in a few minutes.

"Do you have a reason for cursing out my little bitch of a cousin?" he asked

"no." I said. He glared and I glared back clearly not intimidated.

"Well take this how ever you like it but if I get called about this stupid shit again there will be conflict," he said

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes and do mind letting go of hinata she's wanted else where" Neji asked

"Where?" I asked

"I don't have to explain myself to you" he seethed.

"Then I guess I mind letting her go" I said smoothly as I pulled her closer to my body. I could feel her blush against my chest. Neji growled and narrowed his eyes I followed in suit. "Umm…I think I'll go get a drink" hinata said excusing herself.

**Neji pov**

"Look you better keep away from my cousin," I said as soon as hinata was out of hearing range.

"Or what?"

"I might just kick your ass"

"Is that a threat" sasuke asked

"Maybe like I said take it how ya want" I replied smoothly

"I don't take too kindly to threats asshole," he said

"And I don't make Idle threats asshat" I replied

Just then, hinata showed up. "Neji it's time to go" she said. I started to walk away when I saw sasuke blow her a kiss and she blushed and giggled! "Let's go," I said dragging her away.

**Itachi pov**

Sasuke was watching that girl leave. Umm hinata I think. **(Cn:** how does he remember her name but calls me Sajura Harano **an: how did u get in here?!)** I plopped down next to him.

"You know you're sprung," I said.

"What? Am not." He said snapping out of his trance

"Sure."

He growled.

"Trust me I felt the same way with Temari." I said

"Really" he asked sarcastically

"Just a pretty face. All you want to do is screw her at first. But she's being difficult. Then she starts warming up to you and you feel like she's yours already. Every time someone disrespects her, you feel like ripping his or her heart out. Always there to protect her. And you still haven't gotten laid. I'm telling you she's got you wrapped around her finger. "

"She does not"

"She's got you on all her terms, am I right?"

"Yeah" he mumbled

"I knew it. Once you're sprung, you'll always be." i informed.

"Well I guess that makes two of us," he said

**********************************************************************************************

**Did u like it? Thank u 4 reading. I wuv u people. Review plz. Oh next chappie beach trip! Sasuke is grumpy, Hinata tries to cheer him up but she's making it worse. Why? Find out next chappie.**


	8. queen of lust

wazzup peps it's me and yes i'm still alive for those people who sent that bomb. i wasnt even home anyway. here's whatcha benn waitin for i hope!

****************************************************************************************************************

**Gaara pov**

Okay I officially hate the demon I call my sister. Dragging me to this hellhole. Doesn't she know I'm pale for a reason. I burn easy. And it's not something I'm proud of. I plopped down next to sasuke. He seemed very agitated. And there was one thing my mind was telling me to do….

**MESS WITH HIM**

"Hey you know this is fangirls territory," I said smiling.

"Yeah." He said trying to focus on his book.

As I looked around with my usual glare that says 'I hate the world right now', I spotted Sasuke's unofficial girl playing with naruto in a sexy white bikini. Woah she hot. Now I see why he goes through so much trouble for her

"Isn't that hinata over there working that bikini" I asked he didn't even look up.

"Yeah." He said flatly turning the page

"Naruto sure is enjoying the fact that you're not there to punch his face in for touching her" I commented

"I know," he said

"You're supposed to be angry," I said getting angry myself

"I'm not" he lied

"You are."

He yawned and turned the page "am not"

"Woah angry management classes are really working for you. Before you know it you'll be the perfect gentleman," I said

"Shut. It." He growled

"Ha. I did it. You angry. It did it. You angry." I chanted.

"Whatever" he said storming off. Then he came back "this is my spot," he said. I laughed hard and loud as he glared at me "okay, okay. I'm leaving"

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Hinata pov**

Today is a fun day so far. I played with naruto all morning, volleyball, tag everything. But for some reason I don't feel right. I glanced around and spotted someone. That's why! I sprinted over to him and sat in front of him. (he had his knees up) he didn't even look up from his book. (an: can you guess who it is )

"Hey sasuke" I smiled

*************************************************************************************************************

**Sasuke pov**

Here she is the goddess of lust herself tempting me in a white bikini. I should keep her away from me. I mean does she not realize how hot she looks. She's gonna get herself raped. Doesn't she how hard she's making this for me. Well I guess I'll return the favor.

"So whatcha reading" she said trying to start a conversation.

"Hamlet" I replied flatly

"Good book…so" aw she really wants to talk to me. Not.

"Are you trying to start a conversation," I asked looking up from my book.

"Yes" she admitted quietly

"Well good luck with that" I said going back to my book

Her face fell "you're making this hard for me"

"You're making this hard for me," I said

"How" she asked

"Your choice swimwear"

"Well I can take it off" she said

**Oh, god sasuke you have to hit that she's willing to strip at your command. Come on.**

**********************************************************************************************************

**Hinata pov**

Sasuke is staring at me. I just now realized how that sounds. Oh no. oh no. "i-i-I I mean I c-can change into m-my sundress," I stuttered out with a dark blush.

He stood up suddenly. "I gotta go," he said. No. no. I'm making this awkward. Now he wants to leave but I don't want him too. "Wait Sasuke… this is your spot." I said. He stopped then sat down. "you right. This is my spot" I looked at him. "You can read your book; you don't have to talk either. Just… sit n-n-next to m-me." I said. And he did, that made me really happy. I sat next to him humming lightly while taking his smell. I watched as he turned the page in noticed that his knuckles where bruised. I gasped. He looked over at me.

*************************************************************************************************************

**Sasuke pov**

I followed her line of sight. "what. You worried about this? I'm fine. I got this in a fight the other day" She reached for it but soon lost her courage and put her hands in her lap. So weak. Its kinda cute. Why do I feel forced to please her.. **Your sprung remember. **I put my hand out "you can check it out if you want but I'm telling you I'm fine." She brightened up as she took my hand and inspected it to see if she thought it was 'fine'. When she was done she placed my hand in her lap and caressed it slowly. Good god if my hand was an inch higher.

*********************************************************************************************************

Pervy sasuke shame. Any way did u like sorry it took so long I was kinda stuck. Hope it was worth the wait much love peps. Review plz.


	9. good vs evil

**Sasuke pov**

Before I knew it, Hinata was asleep. Her head resting on shoulder and her slow breaths on my neck. I tried to ignore her and I was doing a very good job of restraining myself when I felt something fall in my lap. I was hoping it wasn't Hinata I was hoping that someone threw a ball or something and that's was had landed in my lap. But I knew it was her. I looked down, yep it was her, my eye twitched. Why me? I took a breath.

**(Sasuke's Head it's the time in the story where we see Sasuke's thought's on the situation. Bold = bad Sasuke. Underline = good Sasuke. Regular =Sasuke Sasuke**)

**I have an idea!**

It's perverted and she'll never trust me again because I listened to my perverted little mind

**But it'll still be fun. **

Wait, how much fun?

Sasuke no!

**Would you but out! This guy shouldn't even have a good side.**

All thought it's true I'm still here and I won't allow this!

Hello, I'm still here. Anyway stop yelling and why do I have a good side.

**Point.**

Shut it.

Woah, Mean much.

Hey, I'm still Sasuke

True. **True.**

Anyway, when things like this come up and I not here and he listens to you he'll have to pay in the future.

**Look, I'm Sasuke, you're Sasuke, we're both Sasuke**

What about me?

Your point.

**Sasuke knows what Sasuke want and Sasuke wants what? Starts with an H ends with a Nata.**

Why are you referring to yourself in third person?

You have a point.

**Oh yeah I have a point, and I do what I please**

Okay I see how you want to play. Well if we're all Sasuke and we know we want Hinata this time say, we have a pool party. Buy her a dress and swim wear…-Pervy chuckle-

Show her around the house last stop on our tour my room….-smirks-

**Then….-Pervy chuckle- **

But how are we going to get that far if she can't trust us.

True.

**True. I guess you win.**

**(That concludes Sasuke's Head)**

********************************************************************************************

**What will Sasuke do? What gonna happen find out next time. It this chapter too short if so Srry. Much love! Geesh!**


	10. i luv u but

**Hey peeps. I know you're probably mad. I mean it's been over a year but plz I'm asking for forgiveness here. I'm begging. T-T sad Geesh. So I decided that I'll update every time I can (maybe every week.) bear with me plz. Geesh! Geesh! Can't Get Rid Of chapter 10.**

* * *

**Sasuke Pov**

"Hinata…" I said trying to wake her. She stirred a little then relaxed again. Her breath became even again. It was on my leg I thought I might snap at any moment.

"Hinata time to get up" I said this time more urgently. I nudged her shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed and she groaned.

"Hinata get up" I said shaking her shoulder this time.

"Five more minutes daddy, school doesn't start till nine" she mumbled.

"I'm not your dad" I said.

"Then who……." She suddenly sat up causing out head to bump each others.

"Owie!" she cried rubbing her forehead. I regained my composure.

"Well you wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't waken up like a crazy woman" I said. I grabbed her head and massaged her forehead. She smiled really wide.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said.

"hn"

"Sorry for waking up like a crazy woman" she giggled.

"Better?" I asked her. She nodded that wide smile still on her lips. She hugged me. Her chest pressed against mine and just then I thought of ten good ways to get us to my room.

(An: if ya know what he means)

**Hinata Pov **

"Hinata!"

It was Neji no doubt. I saw him running up to us.

***Gaara: her and Sasuke. I see she's getting really plural. **

**IrvinGirl: hey that's my line! **

**Gaara: it sounds better when I say it though**

**IrvinGirl: Aren't you supposed to be in the story**

**Gaara: I hate the beach I'm not going back**

**IrvinGirl: well I guess you can stay. Anyway-**

**Gaara: back to the story. **

**IrvinGirl: G-**

**Gaara: Geesh. **

**IrvinGirl: HEY!!! ***

When Neji got to us he stopped to catch his breath. He gave me a death glare. I flinched

"What did I do?" I whined putting on my cutest sad face. He calmed just a bit.

"Don't you know that the beach is **their **territory" he said. I tilted my head to the side confusion written on my face.

"Who are **they**?" I asked. Sasuke brought his face next to my ear. He looked so serious. Then he whispered quietly

***Gaara: I bet you know who they are.**

**IrvinGirl: stop stealing my lines!***

"Fangirls"

"Fangirls?" I said aloud. Neji and Sasuke put their hands over my mouth.

"Shh" they both whispered.

"Don't say that word out loud" Sasuke said.

"Why?" I asked

"Cause they're in the trees, the sky, the dunes have eyes Hinata" Neji said. Sasuke nodded his head.

"He's right" Sasuke said.

"What are fangirls anyway?" I asked.

**Neji Pov **

I tensed.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Maybe I was being paranoid or maybe I had heard.

"Hear what?" Hinata asked. She was so confused but there was no time to explain this place was dangerous. It's infested with those horrid things.

"I heard it again" I said

"Me too" Sasuke said.

"NEJI!!!!!" Twenty girls screamed. I hopped up.

"Hinata ride with a friend I got to go!" I said and I ran those crazy girls hot on my tail.

**Hinata Pov **

"That was weird." I mumbled.

"I'm just glad it wasn't my fan club." Sasuke said.

"That's so mean" I whined playfully punching his shoulder. He shrugged.

"It's true" he said.

"Hey Sasuke" I said

"Yeah"

"Are you feeling okay" I asked.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Why do you ask?" he asked. I blushed.

"No reason" I mumbled. He chuckled.

"I know why you asked." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I blushed.

**Sasuke Pov **

I rubbed her thigh. Her blush deepened but she didn't push my hand away.

"Does it feel good?" I whispered in her ear. Then I nibbled on her earlobe. A small moan escaped her lips. I smirked. I kissed on her neck trying to find her spot.

"Sasuke…" she whined. I stopped kissing her neck. Instead I played with a strand of her hair.

"Yes ma'am?" I said she turned toward me. (Still in my lap by the way) she gave me a look. I smirked and chuckled.

"Stop doing that to me." She said.

"Doing what?" I asked truly puzzled. She blushed hard.

"You know what. I'm not one of those other girls you're with" she said. Okay now I see what this about. She thinks I'm still after her body.

"Hinata I'm not after your body, although it's very beautiful and soft, has the right curves, sexy, smooth" I started. Hinata gave me a look a blush still staining her cheeks.

"But I digress, sure I want that but something I want more is you" I said. She started to smile.

"Are you serious Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love you" I said. Smiled and hugged me. I guess I could tell her now since she isn't mad at me anymore.

"Hinata when you hug me like this it's a huge turn on" I whispered in her ear. She stopped hugging me. And there was something evil in her eye. I smacked my head.

"I can't believe you just ruined the moment" she said.

"Sorry but it was the truth" I said. She smacked my head again.

"I don't care" she grumbled she looked like she was going to hit me again.

"I love you" I said. She calmed down just a bit.

"I love you too but…" she started. I looked at her.

"But what?" I asked.

"You can't date me until daddy approves" she whispered.

"When should I be there" I asked. She smiled and hugged me again.

"Aww! Sasuke I knew you loved me for real!" she said smiling. I smiled too.

"So when should I come" I asked again. She stopped hugging and put her hand to her chin. She was in her very cute thinking state. She suddenly smiled.

"Tomorrow!" she beamed. I frowned tomorrow is Saturday. I love my Saturday. I sleep till twelve on Saturday. Hinata started to frown also.

"What's the matter?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, what time should I get there?" I asked.

"I'll ask my dad then call you" she said.

"Hey Hinata your dad is…"

"Hiashi Hyuuga" she said and she smiled. The Hiashi Hyuuga. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

So was it good. I tried my best. I'm going to post the next chapter soon. Sorry for not updating again. Geesh! Geesh! Thx for reading. Much love! Geesh! Geesh!


	11. rules

**Sasuke Pov **

The things I do for that woman. I was up and dressed at eleven in the morning. On Saturday I get up at twelve. I sighed. This is going to be a long day. The car stopped. Then my chauffeur opened my door. I stepped out of the car. This place was really big. I walked up to the gates.

"Hi how may I help you" a man said he sounded way too nice for how he looked.

"I'm here to see Hiashi Hyuuga" I said.

"What's your name" the man asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I said looking at the gate guard. He looked through this computer thing he had in his hand.

"You may enter" he said stepping aside and letting me in. then a maid walked up to me.

"Right this way sir."

**Hinata Pov**

I was laying on my bed listing to my ipod. I was really bored out of my mind. I rolled over and looked at my clock. It read: 12:23. Sasuke should be here any minute now. Sasuke! Oh my Quaker Oats! I forgot about Sasuke. Somehow I ended up making him lunch. Damn that smooth talking jerk! Well I better get started.

I got up and put on some black cut-offs and a light green tank top that said 'spoiled rotten' it had a rotten banana on it. I thought it was really cute! Then I went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Ms. Hyuuga" the chefs said.

"hi, can I borrow the kitchen for a minute" I asked so sweetly.

"oh of course!" the top chef said as the crew filed out of the kitchen. I grabbed my favorite purple apron, put it on and began to cooking lunch for Sasuke. If I hurried I might get it done before Sasuke got here.

**Half hour later**

I was almost done when I felt arms around my waist. I knew it was Sasuke. He pulled me into his chest. Then he whispered into my ear.

"hey beautiful"

"hey Sasuke" I said smiling. "you're early" I mumbled.

"yeah I am." He whispered. "I was thinking that if I came early we could have a little fun before I meet your dad." He licked my ear and my face was so hot I thought I might just faint from the heat.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm just kidding Hinata" he said I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "hey Hinata"

"hmm" I mumbled I was afraid what might say if I talked.

"you know you have something on your cheek" he whispered into my ear. "I'll get it off for you" he whispered seductively. Then I felt his hot tongue on my face. I blushed so badly his tongue felt cold on my face.

**Hiashi Pov **

I was headed to the kitchen to get my afternoon tea. It might help calm me down before I meet this boy. I was walking down the hall and when I got in to the living room I saw my kitchen crew playing charades. What the?

"what hell are you people doing?" I asked. They all froze and looked at each other. They stuttered out things like 'umm' and 'well uh' while I just looked wondering why my kitchen crew was playing in my living room when I'm paying them to be in the kitchen.

Finally the top chef stepped for ward he was looking very nervous he probably thought I'd fire them all. Well I should, maybe after I get my tea.

"umm sir… we were umm… well Hinata wanted to use the kitchen" he finally said.

"whatever continue your little game but when she's done get back to work" I said very sternly. The all said 'yes sir' and I continued on my trip to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen all my thoughts of tea vanished.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I shouted. Hinata froze and her face lost all it color. The boy next to her -who I didn't know- took a step back and let go of her.

"who the hell is this?" I shouted/asked. Kinda both at the same time.

"well…daddy this is Sasuke…you know the one I wanted you to meet." She said with her softest voice and her cutest look. That was not going to work on me.

"no way is that little act going to work on me Hinata, sweet voice or not you are still in trouble." I said very sternly.

"daddy!" she whined Putting on a sad pout.

"hmm what would be appropriate for this moment" I said as I pretended to think about it. she frowned.

"oh I remember. GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"aww daddy" she whined. And I waved to her.

"bye, see ya later" I said. she frowned and went upstairs to her room. I looked at the boy. He was the one I was supposed to meet.

"Let's go boy" I said and walked off he followed me. Today was going to be really long day.

(An: do you think Hiashi was too tough on her? review about it)

**Hinata Pov **

I can't believe daddy caught Sasuke licking my cheek. I looked for my phone I really needed to call Ino about this. Then I heard my phone ringing. I found it and answered it.

"Hey Hinata you needed to call me" Ino said. How did she know?

"Um Ino how did you know" I asked.

"I knew Sasuke would do something crazy sooner or later" she said "plus I have great physic chi" she added.

"How did you become physic?!" I asked/yelled.

"Learned how to on an infomercial" she replied.

"Um…okay…" I muttered.

"So what did he do?" Ino said excited.

**Sasuke Pov**

Well this meeting thingy is going well. At least I think so. I think Hiashi might be starting to like me a little bit. Ya know in that I don't totally hate just really dislike you kinda way. At this rate I'll be dating Hinata in no time at all.

"How long have you known my daughter?" he asked.

"I met her the first day of school" I answered.

"How long have you been chasing after my daughter?" he asked.

"Since the first day of school" I said scratching to back of my head nervously.

"When did you first _touch _my daughter" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um…the first day of school" I said. His eyes widened.

"Have you _kissed_ her yet?" Hiashi asked. I nodded slowly. He glared at me.

"When did that happen?" he asked slowly. I think he was preparing himself for my answer.

"The first day of school" I mumbled hoping he wouldn't ask me again. He didn't because he had heard me. He narrowed his eyes. His glare was colder than dry ice. I gulped.

"Listen to me boy because this is your _only _warning" he put emphasis on the word warning. I nodded slowly.

"My daughter is not some plaything" he growled "if you hurt her, you will pay" he seethed.

"Yes sir" I said. That was all I could say. I had heard about Hiashi Hyuuga. This man had stronger connections than the Mafia! If he wanted you dead it would happen. It would be like you got wiped off the face of the earth. Or like you were never even born. Nobody would know what happened to you, nobody would know anything.

"I approve of you dating my daughter. You may leave" he said. I stood slowly and thanked him for his time and walked towards the door. Composure intact but what I really wanted to do was do a flip. I get to date Hinata!

"Boy" Hiashi said. I wonder if he'll ever call me by my name, probably not. I turned around. I stopped and turned around. He held a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Take it" he said and I did. Then I mumbled a quick thank you then left.

**Neji Pov (I had to put some overprotective Neji. Kill me later)**

I'm walking to the kitchen to get some apple juice. (An: if you're wondering why apple juice because I love it.) I when I got in the kitchen I asked for some apple juice and while I was waiting I heard some body talking about an Uchiha. Normally I would have ignored this mindless chatter but then she said something I wasn't expecting.

'Sasuke Uchiha is dating Hinata'

Wait a minute. Sasuke Uchiha is dating Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, my baby cousin. You are probably like 'he's over reacting' ask yourself this question. Would you want the biggest player in Sanin High to be going out with your baby cousin? Didn't think so. I grabbed my apple juice I really needed it right now. And I walked past the living room again and there was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Uchiha." I spat. He turned around and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard you were dating my cousin, is that true?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah so?" he said.

"Let me make myself clear." I paused and sized him up then glared. "If you hurt my cousin or even make her cry."

"I'll rip out your intestines and hang you with them" I said very coldly then sipped my apple juice and went to my room.

**Sasuke Pov**

I opened the note Hiashi had given me earlier. It read:

**Things you should never do unless you want to die**

**Let Hinata get hurt**

**Make Hinata cry**

**Let Hinata get mad at you**

**Dump Hinata**

**Be touchy feely with Hinata around me her or cousin**

If Hinata gets hurt, they hurt me. If I make her cry, they kill me. If she gets mad at me, they will beat me severely for putting her in a bad mood. If I dump her- which will never happen- I get wiped off the face of the earth. If I feel her up they will kill me later.

I have been constantly reminded of that through out this whole day. And you know what I still happy that I get to date her. I folded the note back up and put it in my pocket.

"Sasuke" Hinata said walking up to me I smiled at her.

"Did he say yes?" she asked. I smirked and pulled her close to me.

"Yep, you are mine now" I whispered before I kissed her. I was just about to deepen the kiss when I heard a growl. I quickly stepped back. I laughed nervously

"There are some… rules though" I said handing the note to her.

**Hinata Pov**

Sasuke and I walked down the hall boyfriend and girlfriend. And when people asked us why weren't we holding hands or doing things couples do. We simply answered

"Neji is behind us"

* * *

**End. Was it suck-ish. Review thanks for reading. Much love. Geesh. Geesh.**


	12. grades

**So I decided to write more since peeps liked it. So it's not over yet! Party is still going. Ideas and suggestions are appreciated. Much love, Geesh! Geesh! Reviews inspire me to update faster so review!**

"Good evening, master Hiashi is right this way." the butler said leading me through the house. When we got to the office he knocked on the door. Hiashi let us in and I sat down. Hiashi held out his hand. I gave him the paper. His eyes scanned over the paper, then gave it to the butler. Then guy went to make copies.

"Why do you have a C- in conduct?" Hiashi asked as if I was **his** son. He reminded me of my dad. But now I could care less about what my dad thought or said.

"Um... I fell asleep in class, and got into a fight." I tried to remember why I had got in trouble. I mean trouble just seemed to follow me theses days.

"What about the other five classes?" he asked. I scratched the back of my head. I really couldn't even remember what trouble I had gotten into over the past weeks.

"I cursed out a teacher, fought, skipped class, one teacher said I was a smart a-" Hiashi glared at me. I changed my sentence.

"Alack" I finished instead. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Work on your conduct boy" he said. I can't believe it. Am I hearing correctly? Hiashi Hyuuga is letting someone off easy and **me** of all people. I couldn't believe it. He didn't say I couldn't date Hinata for a week. I just stared at him.

'He must be really sick' I thought. I just stared at him trying to figure out what he was planning.

"What" he spat looking up at me.

"You let me off easy this time." I said smirking.

"What are you getting at boy?" he asked glaring at me.

"I think you like me a bit" I said spilling my thoughts.

"Pft… I was just being nice because of my daughter" he said.

"Right" I said sarcastically.

"If you tell anyone I'll have your head mounted on my wall" he said. My eyes sifted to the walls and back to him.

"Oh and boy that's not a threat it's a promise." I nodded slowly.

"Yes sir" I mumbled

"Now get you're ass out of my office." He said. I got up and left his office. Then butler gave me my report card back. Hinata bounced up to me and grabbed my report card before I could even say anything. Sometimes Hinata could be really sneaky. Distracting me with her-

"Sasuke! C-! IN CONDUCT!!!!" she screamed interrupting my thoughts. I knew she'd be angry. But I liked it when she was angry. She was so frigging sexy! Especially when she yelled at me. The way my name rolled off her tongue made me wonder what she sounded like when she was screaming it. I would probably know if it wasn't for Hiashi and Neji.

**Hinata Pov**

Sasuke is such a pervert sometimes. He is off in pervert land right now probably dreaming up a ton of perverted thoughts. I clapped in his face and he snapped back to reality.

"Hello…earth to Sasuke" I said in his ear. He turned and grabbed me.

"Hinata that is so sexy." He whispered. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"Sasuke don't get off the subject." I said "C- that's worse than the last time." I scolded.

"Last time I was getting private 'lessons' remember" he said doing the finger quote as he said lessons. That made a blush rise on my cheeks. I did remember those 'lessons'. Sasuke smirked at seeing the blushed on my face.

"Maybe if you behaved then you might get 'lessons' Sasuke" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"If your family wasn't so overprotective I would be getting 'lessons' regardless of how I behave" he countered. I knew he was right.

"Do you always have to be right?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess since I can't help it" he said. Sasuke and his smart comments. I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. He leaned near my ear and whispered

"I'm sorry Hinata. I'll work on my conduct. I promise."

"Good cause I'll hold you too it." I said. He smirked.

**Sasuke Pov**

What was I thinking when I told Hinata I would work on my conduct. I must have been on something. That was the stupidest thing I could have ever done.

In first period this guy bumped me and I didn't curse him out or kick his ass because the AP was right there. So everybody decided it was 'get on my nerves day'. They would get on my nerves in front of teachers. I swear the next guy who messes with me I'm gonna beat the crap out of him.

"Sasuke you haven't been to the student affairs office all day" * Hinata said walking with me to lunch.

"Are you proud of me" I asked. She smiled hugely.

"Yes I'm so proud of you!" she said. Just then some guy thought it would be funny to spill his lunch on me. He snickered. I punched him straight in them mouth then again and the jaw. I kneed him in the chest. He had finally came out of shock and punched I grabbed his arm I was about to break it when Hinata stopped me. I pushed the guy to the ground and walked off with Hinata.

"So I guess you're mad at me now." I said. Hinata giggled.

"No I'm not. I'm proud of you." She said pulling me towards her car. I looked confused.

"For beating that guy up?" I asked.

"No for not breaking anything. I know you could have punched harder" she explained. She unlocked her trunk and pulled a bag out of it. The bag had my name on it.

"What's in the bag" I asked. She pulled out a shirt and passed it to me.

"I pack this bag with things you'll need when you get in fights" she said. I took off my dirty shirt and she took it from me. I put the clean shirt on. She put the bag back in the trunk.

"So I come prepared, it's not uncommon"

"Yes it is. You don't trust me to behave properly" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No I don't trust you to behave properly" she said.

"Hinata I'm hurt." I said making a hurt look.

"Sorry…but it's true"

**(Still Hinata Pov)**

I don't know how Sasuke go me in this situation. I remember telling him I wasn't going to skip with him. But now I'm standing in the drive way waiting for him to pick me up. I don't even remember the drive here. He could have kidnapped me but, I wouldn't have known cause I am still trying to figure out how I ended up skipping in the first place.

Sasuke pulled up next to me in a 2010 ford mustang. I didn't know much about cars but I knew that car was expensive. Sasuke opened the door for me. But I hadn't moved an inch. He frowned.

"What's the matter Hinata" he asked.

"How did you get me to skip again" I asked still a little dazed. He chuckled.

"You still on that?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"You act as if you've never skipped before" he laughed.

"I haven't" I said.

Now I don't know how we ended up at school again. All I remember is telling Sasuke I never skipped before. Then he thought about it and we were back at school in less than five minutes. We made it back just in time to get to sixth period after lunch. I'll have to ask him about that.

"Okay get with your partners and do…whatever" Kakashi instructed lazily. I wonder he became a teacher. He should be more like a consular. He gives great advice, it's like he can see into your soul. But he's too lazy to teach all day. So the school just pays him to watch us and look cool.

There was a knock at the door and he said come in. Temari bounced right in.

"Don't you have some where to be" Kakashi asked her.

"No. I don't." she said. He rolled his eyes. Kakashi and Temari really didn't get along. She was loud and he hated loud.

"Why? God why?" he mumbled. Temari ignored him and sat down next to Ino and me.

"Hey Temari" I said hugging her. She smiled.

"Hey Hinata" she said.

"Temari where were you?" I asked with a small frown.

"Itachi" Ino coughed. Temari glared at her.

"We were studying" she said.

"If I studied like that I'd be pregnant" she said with a laugh. I could feel a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"I'm surprised Kiba hasn't buried that bone of his already" she retorted. *My face was red. I shouldn't be hearing this. They shouldn't be arguing about this. Somebody please stop this madness.

"Hey Temari, Ino, shut up" Kakashi said. They stopped arguing. Thank god! I thought I would go crazy.

"Stupid."

"Your face"

"Shut up"

"No you" dear lord why? Why? This is going to be a long day…..

* * *

**So I decided to continue I'll try to get the chapters up faster. Review plz, they make me want to update. Geesh! Geesh! much love! **

*** I don't know how some schools do their punishments but at mine they have a student affairs office where you go if you get sent out of class, get a referral, get in a fight etcetera. They AP's office is in there and you have to wait to talk to him and get our punishment. **

***see how clever I was Kiba is all dog like and I put burry the bone**


End file.
